The Boy at the Bus Stop
by Hope Lightwing
Summary: Eric Lensherr is a collage professor. He shares a house with is best friend, Charles Xavier, and several other professors. One day Eric ends up caught in a rain storm and has to take shelter under a bus ere he makes a new friend with a surprising story to tell. *I do not own any character except James*
1. The Boy at the Bus Stop

A young boy was sitting at a bus stop. Eric, a tall brown haired, bright eyed college professor, came running in with his jacket pulled over his head to escape the down pour. The boy whose does didn't touch the ground, was swinging his feet as he watched Eric shake the rain water off himself.

"Hello," Eric said politely as he sat down on the bench, "What a haster! I am most certainly glad that the bus goes right up to the college." Sticking his fingers under his arms Eric looked at the boy who was staring out into the sheets of rain. Eric rubbed his hands in his pockets as he noted the boys' faraway look. He took his hand out of his pocket and held it out to the boy.

"I'm Eric."

The boy thoughtfully looked at Eric with his head titled over to one side. He grasped Eric's hand, accepting the hand shake. Eric nodded

"A pleasure to meet you. So where are you headed little man?"

"James. My name is James." The boy answered as turned back to looking out into the rain.

"I'm heading for the very big college house." The last part james had spoken in a very conspiratorial whisper. Eric leaned in and whispered just as conspiratorially,

" I can tell you are on a great mission. Perhaps I can help, I know many people of great power upon the campus." Eric couldn't help but smile a little as he said mysteriously," Tell me whom you are seeking."

James beamed but then his face fell. He reached into his sleeve and pulling out a long wrinkled envelope he began to explain. " Mum and Dad put me on the bus and told me to find my brother at this address." James looked to hand the envelope to Eric, hesitantly at first but then pushing it into Eric's open palm and pulling his knees up into his worn over-sized jacket. " They told me to be real quick and stay with my brother until they send for us both." James was stairing at the rain again. It now made a gentle pitter-patter on the roof of the bus stop. " I didn't even know I had a brother."

Eric put the envelope into his school satchel and sliding down the bench he pulled James into a firm hug.

"You are coming home with me." Eric said tenderly into the mess of soft brown hair. James looked up, genuinely curious.

"Why?" He simply asked as the bus came into sight.

"Because that is what brothers do." Eric replied and a huge smile split both of their faces as the sun peeked out, shinning on their wet cheeks.


	2. A Problem for Uncle Charles

***Several years after the bus stop***

James had a dilemma, an issue, predicament, complexity, in short, a problem. There was only thirteen days until Christmas and James still didn't have a present for Eric, his big brother. James wanted to do something special for Eric, but he was out of ideas, besides the things he had already done on previous Christmases before. It's not that he couldn't come up with something; it's just he was thinking too hard. James had figured early on "when in doubt, seek out help" was a really good idea in most cases. With the impending date in mind James went down to the first floor were Uncle Charles had his library of an office. Uncle Charles wasn't really his uncle but he was like family to him and Eric. Plus Uncle Charles was better than anyone James could ever wish for.

Softly opening one of the two heavy oak doors, James peeked into the room. Uncle Charles was at his desk and greeted James with a sincere smile as he came into the room. James sat down in one of the big leather chairs which were so smooth; it caused him to slide backward unless he sat in the very middle. It was almost like sitting on a camel hump.

"I want to do something special for Eric, but I have no idea what." James had learned that sometime you just can't be subtle. Uncle Charles wheeled his chair around his desk and directly in front of James.

"Eric will love anything you do for him, no matter how small. But being you are here instead of working on it implies you really are stuck for ideas. So, why don't you do something to remind your brother about the first Christmas we spent together after he found you at the bus stop?" Suddenly he launched himself at Uncle Charles and gave him a ginormous hug.

"You really are a genius Uncle Charles!" James raced through the door then looked back at Uncle Charles. "Can I take the motor bike with the chassis extension?" Charles laughed and tossed James the keys.

"Wear a helmet!"

"Will do!" And with that James was gone.

The next day James brought breakfast and lunch up to his room. He would have brought dinner as well, but Eric was home and then it would be suspicious if he didn't eat dinner with them. Besides, you can't really eat soup and do something else at the same time. Needless to say, at the end of the week, Eric was very suspicious. Luckily, James had Uncle Charles on his side and he provided excellent distractions.

It was barely even light out on Christmas morning when James brought his gift to the bottom of the stairs were Uncle Charles was waiting for him. Together they managed to hide the present behind the tree silently and still have enough time to start their rather noisy Christmas morning traditions. After waking Eric up by blasting Christmas songs around eight o'clock and a gourmet breakfast, presents were opened. At the end of it all, Uncle Charles covered Eric eyes and made sure he didn't peak as James maneuvered the gift to the front of the tree. Both Uncle Charles and James cried out,

"Surprise!"


End file.
